csofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimax 100
|game = |designer = Chartered Industries of Singapore (CIS) |type = Machine gun |origin = |source = *Regular: Mileage Auction *Battle: Brand Top 30 Decoder |recommended = |price = $4800 |gradeA = |gradeB = |zombiez = 12 |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = *Regular: *Battle: |damageC = *Regular: *Battle: |accuracy = 81% |recoil = *Regular: 19% *Battle: 16% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = *15% *7% (Battle) |knockback = *Regular: 13% *Battle: 14% |stun = 50% |magazine = 100 / 200 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 5.0 seconds |system = ultimax100 |variant = }}Ultimax 100 is a grade light machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Battle variant can be obtained from the Brand Top 30 Decoder. The Ultimax 100 is a Singapore-made 5.56mm light machine gun, developed by the Chartered Industries of Singapore. Firstly introduced in 1977, it is chambered with 100 rounds. It has high firepower and is extremely accurate due to its constant-recoil operating system. However, the fire rate is low and it is quite heavy. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Cheap for a machine gun Disadvantages *High recoil *Heavy weight *Long reloading time *Obtainable through events only *Low rate of fire for a machine gun Release date *South Korea: 7 April 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 12 April 2016. *China/Japan: 14 April 2016. *Indonesia: 21 December 2016. *CSNZ: 26 April 2017. ; Battle Ultimax 100 *South Korea: 22 September 2016. *China: 13 September 2016. Obtaining procedure SK= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by accumulating 60 minutes of gameplay/day for 10 days continuously during the event period. |-| TW/HK= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by accumulating 30 minutes of gameplay from 20:00 ~ 22:00 (GMT+8) for 5 days continuously during the event period. |-| CN= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by accumulating 30 minutes of gameplay from 19:00 ~ 21:00 (GMT+8) for 5 days continuously during the event period. |-| JP= This weapon can be obtained for permanent by accumulating 30 minutes of gameplay from 20:00 ~ 22:00 (GMT+9) for 5 days continuously during the event period. |-| CSN:Z= This weapon can be obtained by successfully completing Exciting Revenge map in the event period. These following conditions must apply: *In the room, there must be 4 players or more. *Difficulties Hard 6 and higher are required to be set. Comparison to Negev NG-7 ; Positive *Higher damage (+3) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun powers *Obtainable through events only ; Negative *More expensive (+$100) *Lower accuracy (-4%) *Higher recoil (+7%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Heavier (+4%) *Lower magazine size (-50) *Longer reloading time (+1s) Gallery Ultimax 100= File:Ultimax100_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ultimax100_worldmodel.png|World model File:Ultimax100_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Poisonpaintkr.jpg|Ditto, in-game File:Ultimax100twhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ultimaxchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160414.png|Japan poster File:Ultimax100_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Battle= File:Bultimax100_viewmodel.png|View model File:Bultimax100_worldmodel.png|World model File:Bultimax100_hud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound Trivia *In the CSN:Z region, this weapon's battle variant still hasn't been released, even though the original one already has. External links *Ultimax 100 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:High rate of fire weapons